If Sirius Never Die
by sevachi
Summary: Seandainya Sirius Black tidak mati terbunuh oleh Bellatrix Lestrange di Kementrian, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? UPDATE CH 3!
1. Chapter 1

Tidak Dapat Dipercaya

Tiba-tiba, Sirius Black masuk ke ruang keluarga sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia tampak pusing dan agak bingung.

"Sirius! Kau!" Mrs Weasley memekik.

"Ya, aku _memang_ Sirius, Molly," kata Sirius agak tidak sabar, "Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendirian di Kementrian?" Sirius setengah menuduh semua orang di rumahnya.

Harry dan Lupin tercengang. Ron yang sedang makan Cokelat Kodok tersedak. Fred dan George bergumam "_No way!_" bersamaan. Semua yang ada di ruangan yang sama dengan Sirius mendongak menatapnya dengan pandangan campuran antara keheranan, kebingungan, takjub, dan sedikit takut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mereka semua mengira Sirius sudah meninggal. Tentu mereka akan merasa sangat kaget jika Sirius tiba-tiba berdiri di ruang keluarga, karena yang mereka tahu Sirius telah dibunuh oleh Bellatrix Lestrange di Kementrian. Sirius memandang sekelilingnya, dan ia mengernyit sedikit.

"Halooo semua! Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa ada yang tidak beres? Apakah ada salah satu dari anggota Orde yang terbunuh?" Sirius memecahkan keheningan yang meresahkan ini.

Tapi tidak ada yang menggubrisnya. Mereka masih tetap terdiam. Akhirnya Sirius menjadi sangat tidak sabar dan ia menghambur pergi ke kamarnya, tapi Lupin mencegahnya.

"Tunggu! Apa kau _benar-benar_ Sirius yang asli?" tanya Lupin waswas. Ia tidak bisa disalahkan jika bertanya begitu, mengingat para Pelahap Maut sekarang terbebas dari Azkaban.

"Tentu saja, Remus! Apa sih yang kaubicarakan?" Dari suaranya, sepertinya Sirius agak jengkel.

"Yah, kalau begitu, tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengecek terlebih dahulu."

"Silakan saja."

"Baiklah. Apa yang Para Perampok buat ketika mereka masih bersekolah di Hogwarts? Sesuatu yang sekarang disimpan oleh putra salah satu dari Para Perampok tersebut."

Semua yang tidak tahu tentang Peta Perampok mengernyit keheranan, mencoba mencari jawaban, tapi otak mereka tidak mau berkompromi. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, dan George tersenyum. Lupin mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah mereka.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa tidak ada yang lebih sulit, sobat?" Sirius nyengir. "Jawabannya Peta Perampok. Dan yang menyimpan Peta itu sekarang adalah Harry Potter, putra dari salah satu Perampok, James Potter alias Prongs. Betul?"

Lupin merangkul sahabat karibnya sewaktu remaja tersebut. Harry terlihat _sangat_ bahagia. Ternyata walinya yang ia kira sudah meninggal masih hidup. Pikirannya jauh melayang ke liburan-liburan tahun depan nanti. Ia tidak akan pergi ke rumah Dursley lagi, sekarang ia akan berlibur bersama walinya di Grimmauld Place. Betapa menyenangkannya! pikir Harry. Harry juga langsung berlari ke arah Sirius dan menubruknya. Sirius mengeluarkan tawanya yang mirip gonggongan dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Harry sambil tersenyum lebar. Harry membalas senyumannya. Reaksi yang lain lebih menghebohkan lagi. Mrs Weasley yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam hampir menumpahkan sup yang sedang dimasaknya. Fred, George, dan Ginny melakukan semacam tarian perang—yang waktu itu mereka tarikan untuk menyambut Harry yang bebas dari tuntutan—sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi, "Dia hidup... dia hidup...". Sirius yang mendengar nyanyian mereka melepaskan rangkulan sahabatnya dan bergerak mundur.

"Ada apa, Sirius?" tanya Lupin kebingungan, menatap Harry meminta penjelasan. Namun Harry hanya mengangkat bahu, sama tidak mengertinya dengan Lupin.

"Kalian mengira aku sudah mati?" tanya Sirius balik, suaranya agak tajam.

Mereka semua terdiam lagi, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dan tampak _sangat_ salah tingkah. Sirius mengamati wajah di hadapannya satu per satu. Mulai dari Bill, yang langsung terlihat sangat tertarik pada perkamen yang tadi dipengangnya, lalu Mrs Weasley, yang tiba-tiba jadi terlihat sangat sibuk menyiapkan makan malam, dan menyisakan Harry untuk yang terakhir, yang melayangkan pandangan minta maaf dan sedikit cemas. Sirius yang malang tidak suka situasi seperti ini, berlari menuju kamarnya. Lupin hanya bisa memanggil Sirius pelan.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Harry, merasa sedikit bersalah karena mengira Sirius telah mati, padahal belum ada alasan yang jelas.

"Lebih baik beri dia waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Mungkin rasanya tidak menyenangkan ditinggal di Kementrian, yang sedang mengincarmu, dan kau dikira sudah mati ketika kau pulang ke rumahmu sendiri," kata Lupin bijak.

"Jika Sirius sudah lebih tenang, mungkin kita bisa menjelaskan segalanya kepadanya, dan dia pun, tentunya, berutang penjelasan pada kita," tambah Mr Weasley.

"Kedengarannya terlalu banyak 'mungkin'." Harry bergumam pelan. Ia takut Sirius akan marah kepadanya dan tidak bersedia menerimanya. Semua kebahagian lenyap seketika seperti ketika datang.

***

Keesokan harinya, keadaan sirius masih juga belum membaik. Lama-lama seisi rumah menjadi kesal karenanya. Ia hampir sama menyebalkannya seperti peri-rumahnya, Kreacher, dan mungkin mereka bisa berteman baik kalau saja Kreacher dan Sirius mau bersikap baik satu sama lain. Pagi itu, suasana sarapan di ruang makan terasa suram. Sirius tidak turun ke ruang makan, tapi makanan yang ada di meja banyak yang melayang ke arah tangga, naik ke kamar Sirius—menurut Mrs Weasley—dan mereka Sirius sudah cukup lapar tapi terlalu gengsi untuk turun ke bawah, jadi ia menggunakan Mantra Panggil terhadap makanan yang dimasak Mrs Weasley—Harry tersenyum. Di dalam hatinya ia berniat untuk menemui Sirius di kamarnya menjelang siang nanti. Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya, tapi ia juga akan meminta penjelasan darinya. Ia berharap—agak berlebihan sebenarnya, aku Harry—mungkin kalau anak baptisnya sendiri yang menemuinya, sikapnya akan sedikit melunak. Harry menceritakan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Ron dan Hermione.

Menjelang siang, Harry yang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, pergi menemui Sirius di kamarnya. Ron dan Hermione ikut karena mereka memaksa. Sesampainya di bordes kamar Sirius, mereka berhenti sebentar, merasa gugup. Harry takut jika usahanya kali ini sia-sia. Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Ron berkata,

"Bagaimana kalau ini tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, Harry?" tanya Ron, pesimis.

"Entahlah. Tapi lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali, kan?" jawab Harry bijak.

Dan Harry mengetuk pintu kamar Sirius pelan.


	2. Chapter 2

Kisah Sirius

"Sudahlah, pergi saja sana! Anggaplah aku sudah mati!" Sirius berteriak marah. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertukar pandang cemas. Hal terburuk yang mereka pikirkan tadi menjadi kenyataan.

"Er—Sirius," kata Harry pelan, "Bolehkah kami masuk?"

"Yang kaumaksud dengan _kami_ itu siapa saja?"

"Aku, Ron, dan Hermione." Harry mendesah lega. Setidaknya Sirius sudah tidak berteriak-teriak lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja, tapi hanya _kau_—kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Harry melirik kedua sahabatnya. Hermione hanya mengangguk ragu, sedangkan Ron berbisik, "Bagaimana kalau dia _membunuhmu_, Harry? Sepertinya dia menjadi agak sinting."

"Hush, bicara apa kau? Harry kan anak baptisnya, tidak mungkin dia membunuh Harry, Ron," kata Hermione. "Tapi kami boleh menunggu di dekat tangga, kan? Tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga."

"Baiklah," kata Harry, yang tertular perasaan pesimistis dari Ron.

Dan Harry pun masuk ke kamar Sirius.

Kamarnya tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya. Kamar itu besar dan, dulunya, pasti bagus. Ada sebuah tempat tidur besar, jendela tinggi tertutup gorden beludru panjang, dan semuanya dilapisi oleh debu karena kamarnya sudah lama tidak ditinggali, mengingat Sirius baru datang saat tahun ke-7 Harry di Hogwarts.

Sirius remaja telah menempeli dinding dengan berbagai poster dan gambar. Harry menduga orangtua Sirius tidak berhasil menghilangkan Mantra Perekat Permanen yang menempelkan gambar-gambar tersebut di dinding, karena dia yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah menghargai dekorasi putra sulung mereka. Sepertinya Sirius sudah berbuat gila-gilaan untuk menjengkelkan orangtuanya. Ada beberapa panji-panji besar Gryffindor, banyak foto motor Muggle, dan—yang membuat Harry kagum akan kenekatan Sirius—beberapa poster gadis Muggle berbikini. Dan satu-satunya foto yang bergerak adalah foto Para Perampok yang berdiri dengan lengan saling berkait, dan mereka tertawa di depan kamera.

Dan di dekatnya ada walinya, Sirius Black, sedang memandangi foto para sahabatnya. Ia melihat foto tersebut dengan mata menerawang, seolah sedang mengingat pengalaman-pengalaman menyenangkan yang ia lalui bersama James Potter, Remus Lupin, dan Peter Pettigrew, sehingga ia terlonjak ketika Harry memanggilnya.

"Ah, ternyata kau, Harry. Lihat foto ayahmu ini. Sangat mirip denganmu, kan? Hanya saja warna mata kalian berbeda. Matamu—"

"—seperti mata ibuku, Lily Potter." Harry menyela cepat. "Banyak yang bilang begitu."

Sirius tertawa, lalu kembali muram.

"Ada apa, Sirius? Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Harry takut-takut.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Harry. Aku hanya kesal pada diriku sendiri," jelas Sirius. "Kenapa aku bersikap begitu bodoh dan membiarkan diriku kehilangan kendali seperti kemarin? Padahal aku senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian semua. Tapi ada sesuatu dari ekspresi kalian yang membuatku terganggu, dan itu ternyata mimik ketakutan karena kalian mengira aku ini sudah mati. Menurutmu, aku yang sedang berbicara padamu ini, aku yang asli, seorang Pelahap Maut yang menyamar, Inferi, atau hantu?" Sirius setengah bercanda.

"Kau Sirius Black, waliku, Sirius yang asli, pasti. Remus sudah mengeceknya kemarin, dan aku melihatnya." Harry tersenyum, tapi suaranya mantap.

"Terima kasih, Harry. Ternyata kau percaya padaku." Sirius merangkul Harry.

Setelah beberapa waktu mereka lalui dengan diam yang menentramkan, Harry akhirnya berbicara dengan nada bertanya,

"Sirius, ketika kau menyadari kau... ditinggalkan oleh kami di Kementrian, apa yang terjadi sesudahnya? Dan apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Harry ingin tahu.

"Ceritanya agak panjang, Harry. Jadi, lebih baik kau duduk di tempat tidurku, itupun jika kau tidak keberatan dengan debu yang menempel di sana," Sirius tersenyum. "Kreacher bersikap sangat menyebalkan jika kusuruh untuk mengerjakan sesuatu, walaupun dia tetap mengerjakannya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan gerutuan atau umpatannya."

"Kreacher sudah bersikap lebih baik sejak aku memberikan Kalung Tuan Regulus padanya. Dia selalu patuh padaku dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sepenuh hati. Dan aku tidak keberatan tidur di ranjang-berdebu milikmu, Sirius." Harry nyengir.

"Demi celana dalam Remus! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kreacher bersikap baik? Bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi selama dua tahun terakhir ini?" Sirius bertanya tanpa memberi Harry kesempatan untuk menjawab. Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"_Demi celana dalam Remus?_ Apa maksudmu?"

Sirius menjadi salah tingkah. "Er... tidak—tidak apa-apa, Harry. Ayo ceritakan semuanya padaku."

Harry tersenyum melihat walinya yang sangat antusias, matanya menari-nari. "Tapi ceritakan dulu kisahmu, kan aku yang lebih dulu bertanya."

Sirius berdecak sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Harry. Tapi ia lega Harry tidak membahas yang tadi tidak sengaja ia katakan lebih jauh lagi. "Baiklah, Anakku. Kau mau mulai dari mana?" Harry merasakan sekujur tubuh walinya yang menegang.

"Ketika Bellatrix Lestrange melancarkan Kutukan Avada Kedavra—yang ternyata meleset—padamu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

"Oh, itu. Nah, Lestrange melancarkan serangannya padaku. Mantra itu kuat sekali, tapi meleset. Dan mungkin karena saking kuatnya mantra itu, aku terdorong sampai jatuh. Sebenarnya tempat di mana aku terjatuh empuk sekali, sehingga aku mengira aku terjatuh di ranjang atau aku mati dengan cara yang tidak begitu menyakitkan. Tapi aku begitu kelelahan dengan semuanya, jadi aku pingsan.

"Dan ketika aku bangun, tempat di sekelilingku hancur, kecuali tempat di mana aku pingsan tadi. Anehnya, tempat itu terlindungi dengan baik, dan belum ada seorang pun yang menemukanku. Aku menemukan tongkat sihirku yang tergeletak di ranjang. Astaga, itu benar-benar ranjang! pikirku kagum, sekaligus waswas. Aku bertanya-tanya untuk apa ada orang yang menaruh ranjang di situ. Di satu sisi aku lega karena ternyata aku belum mati, tapi di sisi lain, bisa saja itu jebakan. Aku memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri dari Kementrian, dan itu tidak mudah karena jalan masuk ke Kementrian hanya satu—aku mendengar Arthur mengatakannya entah kapan—dan sayangnya aku tidak tahu di mana pintu tersebut. Kita tidak bisa ber-Apparate atau ber-Disapparate di Kementrian, kau tahu. Singkatnya, aku merasa seperti kembali lagi ke Azkaban, ketika harapanku seketika lenyap.

"Aku berkeliling-keliling di Kementrian, mencari tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Tentu saja aku menggunakan Mantra Penyamar terlebih dahulu." Ia cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika Harry membelakakan matanya kepadanya. "Dan karenanya aku tahu mereka menganggapku sudah mati, dengan adanya perisriwa di Ruang Ramalan. Dan _kau_ adalah Yang Tidak Diinginkan Nomor Satu di Kementrian, Harry. Jadi aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Nah, karena Kementrian belum tahu aku masih hidup, aku bertekad untuk merahasiakannya untuk keselamatanku sendiri.

"Aku berniat mengontak anggota Orde yang bekerja di Kementrian. Pertama aku mencoba untuk ke ruangan kerja Arthur, tapi ternyata ia sedang bertugas entah di mana. Jadi aku pergi ke Kantor Auror. Agak riskan sebenarnya, tapi aku tahu aku dapat menemukan Moody, Tonks, dan Kingsley di sana. Sesampainya di sana, aku melihat banyak fotoku terpampang di dinding, dan seketika aku langsung menegang. Namun aku ingat aku ke sini untuk menemui Moody, Tonks, atau Kingsley."

Harry menyela, "Untuk apa kau menemui mereka?"

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Walimu yang bodoh ini mau bertanya jalan keluar dari Kementrian kepada temannya yang Auror." Sirius mengeluarkan tawanya yang seperti gonggongan. "Aku beruntung karena ternyata saat itu Tonks keluar, dan ia bergumam tidak jelas tentang Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa ia akan pergi ke rumahku. Maka aku mengikutinya.

"Memang benar Tonks mau keluar dari Kementrian, tapi ternyata ia bukan mau ke Grimmauld Place. Ia pergi ke tempat lain, sepertinya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Orde. Aku penasaran. Selama ini aku belum pernah melakukan hal yang _berguna_ untuk Orde. Jadi aku mengikuti Tonks lagi, tanpa tahu tujuanku.

"Saat itu juga aku langsung menyesal tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Tapi aku menyukai petualangan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berpetualang, dan aku merindukannya. Aku tahu sekali risikonya besar, tapi aku bersikeras. Tonks yang malang merasa dirinya diikuti olehku, memandangku tajam. Saat itu aku menyamar menjadi laki-laki dengan perut buncit, berambut pirang, bermata biru dengan hidung mencuat dan sangat banyak bintik-bintiknya. Aku hampir tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Tonks waktu ia melihatku. Aku membayangkan jika aku memberitahunya bahwa aku _adalah_ aku, aku yakin ia pasti akan kaget setengah mati karenanya. Karena Tonks, tidak jauh dari Kementrian, pasti menganggap aku sudah mati. Jadi aku diam saja.

"Ternyata Tonks ditugaskan untuk menangkap para Pelahap Maut yang kabur dari Kementrian dan menahan mereka di Azkaban. Itu tugas yang sulit, tentu. Tonks merubah penampilannya menjadi seorang perawan tua yang bisa kautemukan di rumah mungil yang nyaman dan sedang duduk di beranda sambil merajut. Yah, seperti itulah kira-kia penampilan Tonks. Aku agak iri padanya yang Methaporhmagus, bisa mengubah penampilan sesuka hati, dan itu akan sangat berguna bagi pekerjaannya yang sekarang. Yap, kembali ke masalah. Tonks belum menemukan satu orang pun yang ia curigai sebagai Pelahap Maut. Memang tidak banyak yang bisa dipercayai pada saat itu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menangkap orang tanpa bukti. Ada apa, Harry?" tanya Sirius ketika melihat Harry.

Harry nyaris melompat-lompat. Ia memegang alat vitalnya. "Maaf Sirius, aku harus ke toilet. Mau buang air sebentar."

"Silakan, Harry." Sirius terkekeh.

Harry langsung berlari ke toilet. Setelahnya, ia memberitahu dengan cepat kepada kedua sahabatnya apa yang dibicarakan Sirius di kamarnya dan menyuruh mereka agar tidak menungguinya karena ia yakin percakapannya dengan Sirius akan sangat panjang.

"Tapi, Harry..." Hermione hendak memprotes.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mione," tukas Harry cepat.

"Tidak bisakah kami masuk?" tanya Ron penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu, sebaiknya kautanyakan saja sendiri padanya."

"Hermione?" tanya Ron. Hermione hanya mengangguk sedikit, hampir tidak kentara.

Harry masuk ke kamar Sirius bersama Ron dan Hermione. Semula ia mengira Sirius akan memprotes dan menyuruh Ron dan Hermione keluar dari kamarnya, tapi ia hanya tersenyum. Dan itu adalah pertanda bagus.

"Nah, Sirius, lanjutkan ceritamu yang tadi. Sampai ketika Tonks belum menemukan satu Pelahap Maut pun," kata Harry, merasa lebih bergairah sekarang karena ditemani dua orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Memangnya Ron dan Hermione tidak mau tahu awal ceritanya? Aku takjub karena Hermione tidak bertanya." Sirius nyengir. Hermione membalas cengirannya, lalu berkata,

"Harry sudah menceritakannya tadi, sesudah ia ke toilet," jelas Hermione.

"Sudah kuduga. Karenanya aku tidak heran Harry datang lebih lama dari waktu yang dibutuhkan seseorang untuk buang air kecil. Kau memang setia kawan, Harry." Sirius mengacak-acak rambut Harry. Harry nyengir.

"Ayo lanjutkan ceritamu, Sirius!" seru Ron agak tidak sabar.

"Oke. ia tidak bisa menangkap orang tanpa bukti, jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kementrian dan memberikan tugas ini pada Mad-Eye dan ia yang mengerjakan tugas Mad-Eye, semacam bertukar tugas begitulah.

"Tapi sekarang aku tidak mengikuti Tonks lagi. Untuk apa aku kembali ke kandang singa? Awalnya aku sempat berpikir untuk kembali ke rumah ini, Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ulang, aku berpikir bahwa kalian yang ada di rumah ini juga menduga aku sudah meninggal, seperti Tonks dan Kementrian."

"Sepertinya kau banyak berpikir," kata Ron tersenyum, agak muram sebenarnya.

"Ya, memang." Sirius balas tersenyum.


	3. AN

**A/N:**

Maaf chapter 3-nya belum di-publish, sedang dibuat kok, tenang aja. Chapter 1 dan 2 gimana? Sudah baca? Kasih review ya!

Bagi yang sudah membaca kedua chapter yang sudah saya publish, _merasa ada yang janggal ga_?

Ya, saya melakukan suatu kesalahan besar, yaitu: REMUS LUPIN HIDUP. Sh**! Harusnya kan mati setelah Perang di Hogwarts itu kan? Jadi saya harus gimana? Ada 2 pilihan, sih. Saya memutuskan untuk melakukan 'voting'.

Mengulang cerita dari awal

Nama REMUS LUPIN diganti sama tokoh yang lainnya aja

Tolong pilih salah satu ya! Lewat review aja. Chapter 3 bergantung dari suara kalian! (Lebay) Yah pokoknya vote salah satu, WAJIB , ok?


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Yeah, chapter 3 update! Lumayan cepat, kan? Karena kalian meminta Remus Lupin tetap hidup, jadi yah mungkin bakal ada slash, tapi bukan di chapter ini, nanti ya. Oh iya maaf belum ngasih timeline, disclaimer, dll. Jadi bingung ya? Maklum masih junior :)

**Timeline:** Tahun ke-7 Harry di Hogwarts, setelah Perang Kedua. Di chapter ini Harry sedang liburan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does, dan ini SUDAH JELAS. Jadi, di chapter selanjutnya saya tidak akan menulis disclaimer lagi.

Tidak Sopan

"Jadi, selama ini kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"Hm, awalnya aku berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal selama beberapa bulan. Wujudku pun berubah-ubah—kadang manusia, kadang anjing. Tapi, akhirnya, aku menemukan tempat tinggal yang pas. Jauh di dalam hutan, jarang dilewati manusia—penyihir atau muggle—tapi mudah mendapatkan makanan dan air. Dengan sedikit bantuan sihir, tentu saja," jawab Sirius.

"Wow, hebat sekali kau! Bagaimana caranya menemukan tempat sebagus itu untuk tempat persembunyian? Masih ingatkah kau di mana tempat itu?" Hermione mengerling pada Harry. Harry mengangkat bahu.

"Ah, aku merasa diintrogasi sekarang." Sirius tersenyum. "Kalian ingin tahu tempatnya di mana?—" Sirius setengah menggoda mereka. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione merangkak maju mendekati Sirius sambil mengangguk. "—jawabannya… hm… tentu saja _rahasia_!" Sirius nyengir.

Harry mengumpat pelan. Ron nyaris terjungkal di tempatnya. Hermione mengeluh. Semuanya tampak agak kecewa sekaligus penasaran juga, tapi Hermione-lah yang lebih cepat mengendalikan diri.

"Er- Sirius, maksudmu apa _tadi_?"

"Mak-"

"Kau bercanda, ya?"

"Er-"

"Mengapa kau merahasiakannya dari kami?"

"Hm-"

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bertanya berturut-turut, memotong perkataan Sirius yang mau menjawab.

"HEI! BISA TIDAK KALIAN MEMBERIKU KESEMPATAN SEDIKIT SAJA UNTUK MEMBERI PENJELASAN?" Sirius meraung, jengkel. Mereka bertiga sedikit mengkeret, bahkan Ron sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur. "Memangnya kenapa kalian sebegitu ingin tahunya letak persembunyianku?" tanya Sirius agak curiga.

Suasana di kamar Sirius hening. Sekarang mereka—Harry, Ron, dan Hermione—saling menatap, mencoba menyampaikan pesan seperti "Bagaimana sekarang?", "Apakah kita harus memberitahunya?", dan "Aku lapar." Tapi mereka dibebaskan dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan yang terakhir yang dilontarkan Sirius karena Mrs Weasley memanggil mereka dari kejauhan untuk makan siang. Harry menunjuk pintu melewati bahunya dengan jempol, Hermione tersenyum minta maaf, sedangkan Ron mendesah lega sambil mengelus perutnya. Sirius mempersilakan mereka keluar dari kamarnya. Setengah perjalanan ke pintu, Sirius berkata,

"Kau berhutang cerita tentang apa yang terjadi dua tahun terakhir ini, Harry."

"Ya, aku tidak akan lupa. Nanti, segera setelah selesai makan, aku ke kamarmu lagi, ya." Harry menyanggupi. Sirius hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruang makan. Tapi setelah sampai di pintu, Hermione tiba-tiba berhenti dan menengok.

"Ada apa lagi, Hermione? Aku—" Perkataan Ron terputus karena Hermione mendelik kepadanya.

"Mr Black, mengapa Anda tidak ikut turun ke bawah dan makan bersama kami?" Hermione bersikap sangat sopan dan formal, main-main saja sebetulnya.

"Oh, saya tidak yakin mereka-yang-ada-di-bawah mau menerimaku lagi, Miss Granger. Jadi," Sekarang Sirius menatap Harry," maukah kau membawakan sisa makanan makan siangmu untuk walimu yang malang ini?" tanya Sirius miris, dan yang membuat Harry kagum, terlihat sangat meyakinkan. Sewaktu Harry hendak menjawab, Ron-lah yang mengambil alih.

"Tentu, tentu. Harry tidak akan membiarkan walinya yang malang mati sia-sia, seperti ia juga tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya yang terkarib—sepertiku—mati kelaparan dan penasaran."

"Kenapa kau harus mati penasaran, Ron?" Harry mengernyit.

"Karena aku penasaran makanan apa yang sekarang Mum sajikan untuk kita. Oh, Harry, aku lapar sekali. Ayo kita turun ke ruang makan!" seru Ron.

Sirius dan Harry terkekeh pelan dan Hermione mendengus. Tapi akhirnya mereka keluar dari percakapan-tanpa-akhir ini untuk makan siang.

***

"Ah, akhirnya kalian ke sini juga. Aku panggil kalian, tapi kalian tidak menyahut. Ada apa? Apakah Sirius bersikap sulit?" Mrs Weasley bertanya pada para Gryffindor yang baru sampai di ruang makan.

Rasa penasaran Ron sekarang bisa teratasi karena ia telah melihat makanan yang disajikan oleh ibunya. Di meja makan sudah tersaji banyak sekali makanan. Di antaranya—atau semuanya—makanan kesukaan Ron. Dari sup bawang sebagai pembuka, berbagai macam daging, yang dimasak Mrs Weasley dengan sempurna, sebagai menu utama, dan makanan penutup yang tidak kalah—kelihatannya—enaknya. Di samping sajian-sajian makanan, tersedia jus labu, butterbeer, dan bahkan Wiski Api. Mata Ron membelalak melihat itu semua. Ia langsung mengambil tempat di samping George dan mengambil makanan dalam porsi yang—ckck. Cara makannya pun tidak layak dilihat—tidak sopan. George yang malang pindah dari tempat duduknya yang semula ke sebelah Bill, Hermione mengernyit tidak suka, Harry ber-"wow" pelan, dan Mrs Weasley menggeleng dan menegur Ron.

"Pelan-pelan, Ron. Tidak sadarkah kau semua orang uang ada di ruangan ini melirik jijik kepadamu?"

"Er—a aaf euanya au angat wapal," kata Ron tidak jelas.

"Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik kau habiskan dulu makananmu. Harry, Hermione, kalian tidak makan?" tanya Mrs Weasley lagi ketika ia melihat mereka masih berdiri mematung di dekat pintu, dan mulut Harry setengah menganga. Hermione menyodok pinggang Harry menggunakan sikutnya. Seketika Harry sadar dan cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dan mengubah ekspresinya.

"Ya, Mrs Weasley, tentu saja kami pasti makan. Hanya saja kami tidak terlalu lapar. Ayo, Hermione!" ajak Harry berpura-pura antusias.

Harry hanya makan setengah porsi dari yang biasa ia makan. Hermione bahkan hanya makan sup bawangnya saja dan langsung makan makanan penutup. Mungkin selera makan mereka telah hilang ketika melihat Ron makan. Sejak Mrs Weasley bertanya tentang Sirius Black kepada mereka, Remus Lupin terus menatap Harry, menunggu jawaban yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya. Tapi ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Harry akan menjawab, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Harry, bagaimana keadaan Sirius?"

Harry mendongak dan menatap mantan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-nya itu. Matanya berkilat lega dan senang.

"Apa Sirius yang kaumaksud adalah Sirius Black, Remus?" Itu pertanyaan retoris. Lupin merasa tidak perlu menjawabnya karena Sirius yang mereka kenal hanya satu, dan ia adalah Sirius Black. "Sirius lebih dari baik-baik saja, kau tahu. Tadi ia bersemangat sekali menceritakan pengalamannya selama dua tahun terakhir ini." Harry memberitahu semua yang diceritakan Sirius di kamarnya tadi sampai akhir, termasuk tentang Sirius yang ingin dibawakan 'sisa makan siang' oleh Harry. Ia bisa melihat Lupin sedikit menegang pada waktu ia sampai di bagian Sirius yang membuntuti Tonks, dan ia mendesah lega ketika ia menceritakan tentang Sirius yang tidak mau memberitahunya tempat persembunyiannya yang terakhir sekaligus yang paling sempurna. Sekarang keduanya terdiam. Harry melanjutkan kegiatan makan siangnya yang tertunda, sedangkan Lupin terlihat merenungkan apa yang dikatakan Harry tadi. Matanya menerawang jauh.

"Harry?"

"Remus?"

Mereka berbicara bersamaan, dan keduanya tertawa.

"Kau dulu, Harry."

"Tidak, kau yang lebih dulu memanggilku. Dan kau yang lebih tua, jadi _elder first_."

Lupin tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku saja yang mengantarkan makan siang untuk Sirius, Harry. Aku ingin mengobrol dengannya. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" Ada sesuatu—entah apa—di mata Lupin yang membuat Harry langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir. Apa itu?

"Ya, silakan saja. Lagipula aku harus menyelesaikan PR liburanku. Banyak sekali! Apalagi Ramuan, kau tahu. Tapi tentu saja seorang teman tidak akan membiarkan temannya berada dalam kesulitan, kan, Hermione?" Sekarang Harry menatap Hermione penuh harap. Hermione mendengus. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Hermione memang sering mendengus.

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin meminta bantuanku, tidak usah berbelit-belit begitu," kata Hermione, setengah kesal, setengah geli. Harry nyengir.

"Dan aku juga boleh, kan? Aku juga mau melihat _materi referensi _yang bagus untuk PR-ku." Ron sekarang ikut nimbrung, makanannya sudah habis hanya dalam waktu lima menit.

"Tentu saja, kalian 'kan _teman terbaikku_," kata Hermione sarkastis, tapi akhirnya mengizinkan mereka juga.

"Trims, Hermy!" seru Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

Hermione mendengus lagi.

***

"Huah, akhirnya PR Ramuan-ku selesai juga." Harry mendesah lega.

"Yah, PR-mu sedah cukup oke, Harry," kata Ron, "dan PR-ku hanya kurang _satu milimeter_ lagi. Bantu aku, _my dear_." Ron menatap Hermione penuh harap.

"Ya, ya," kata Hermione tidak sabar. Ron mengecup pipi Hermione sekilas, dan pipi Hermione langsung merona.

"Beribu-ribu terima kasih, sayang."

"Er—Ron?" panggil Harry.

"Ada apa, sobat?"

"Aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan di sana."

"Maksudmu Sirius dan Remus yang sedang mengobrol di kamar Sirius?" tanya Ron memastikan. Harry mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, ayo! Kita bisa memanfaatkan Telinga Terjulur dari Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley," ajak Ron antusias.

"Hei, hei, tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan orang lain," tegur Hermione.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut, Hermione, kami tidak memaksa—" kata Harry, tersenyum jahil.

"—dan kami memang tidak mengajakmu. Jadi—" sambung Ron, menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Bye_, Hermione!" seru Harry dan Ron bersamaan, melambaikan tangan mereka. Hermione bimbang sesaat, berpikir kelihatannya, sebelum akhirnya ia mencegat mereka.

"Tunggu, aku ikut!"

"Hmm... Hermione si Ketua Murid hendak menguping mantan gurunya dan wali salah satu temannya. Kedengarannya menarik." Ron dan Harry tertawa puas. Hermione cemberut.

Now, review please!


End file.
